


Loud Tigre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Loud Tigre [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Loud Family end up in Miracle City.





	Loud Tigre

The van was now driving to Miracle City.

Rita opens the van door, her husband and her children came out of the van.

Lynn Jr said "What is this place?"

Lincoln said "I think we're in Miracle City"

But they hears a cat yowling

It was a ghostly green tiger cub

Leni said "Aww it's so cute!"

But a ghostly green tiger cub roars at Leni

Leni screamed

Suddenly a ghostly green tiger cub purrs as it hears beautiful guitar music playing.

The Loud Family decided to follow a ghostly green tiger cub.

It was a curvy and attractive young woman with long bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears red goggles, a white shirt underneath her red dress with a pink ghostly skull and gray boots.

Her name is Frida Suarez also known as Frida Rivera.


End file.
